


Let Others Hear The Sin You Commit

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [13]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Let others hear what you do, your sin will echo through the ears of God, forever in his memory.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Let Others Hear The Sin You Commit

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Cynthia grinded on the woman's face, moaning and clawing at the headboard, the woman under her felt like she might suffocate, but licked and sucked on the ravenette's clit, Cynthia was close to her edge. She reached to her breast to gently tug on her nipples, causing her orgasm to get closer.

Her moaning became louder, filling the ears of the fellow tenants in the apartment, the walls paper thin. Cynthia halted and sucked in a breath, her orgasm coming down on her like a ton of bricks, she squirted on the woman below hers face.


End file.
